


Jordan

by moonalmoon



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Jeamus - Freeform, M/M, koova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalmoon/pseuds/moonalmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what will happen when Jordan snaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to my muses (Jordanisbottom,dani)

First shot   
Jordan was not happy .he could pretend to be happy ,hell he was a great actor a fucking Oscar should be presented to him . for his performance as a happy jolly fella. Bouncing around .taking shit .from his employees , who should be respecting him. And just smiling as life spite on his face.  
Second shot   
Jordan knew full well that things doesn’t come easy to him . he isn’t one of the lucky people, who have a fucking birth mark that was essentially a fucking blond strike on their hair, with eyes the coloer of a dream and who were funny ,nice and likable no ,lovable.  
He wasn’t Seamus  
Third shot   
He was Jordan plain Jordan that was average . not as funny as Aleks . not as smart as Dan ,not as talented as artist joe ,and sure as hell not as beautiful as Seamus  
He was meh . when everyone around him was a WOW   
He normally wouldn't care being average , but you see the trouble lies .in one little problem called love   
Jordan was in love……… with a guy surrounded with beautiful, smart, funny ,nice people.

Fourth shot  
And everyday he will see his love his (mine)laugh a little bit louder at alekx jokes ,talking a little bit softer to Seamus ,complementing joes work .and just respecting dan  
And then well see his love come closer to him ,yelling about something work related .and ending it with fucking idot 

Another shot  
He lost count .  
He walked to his empty home . and threw him self on the couch and his face was buried in James hoodie ,he forget the mlg shirt he stole from James in the paintball video.  
And he could smell James on it .  
So he just moaned his lovers name   
James –  
And filped him self holding james shirt to his face .sniffing it .lustfull as his hand .rubed his dick .  
Jordan had his rhythm set as he thrust his dick in his hand. Just moaning   
-James…….ahhhh……. James ……James   
Maybe he cast a spell   
And he was close to when the phone rang just ruined the mood  
He picked it up   
-what  
\- fuck you too Jordan  
He was close .and now James the one guy who could help him with his boner is upset  
-hey James sorry ,what do you want?  
\- fucccck yooou , ………were you spanking it  
-James its 3 am  
-is that a yes   
\- it’s a what do you want  
Well me and Seamus were wondering if we could be seclude for creature talk together next time  
-its 3 am  
-is that a yes   
\- James  
\- you know I will not let you finish and cum , until you say yes  
-I was not masturbating ,  
Because he is now .  
stroking himself, listening to James voice ,smelling him .

\- now I fucking now for a fact that’s a lie .you little whore.  
OH GOD YES (Jordan wanted to scream)  
-yes .  
-do you like that ,you little bitch.  
JAMES it’s a yes for that thing with the creature talk.-  
\- Oh , okay Good boy go cum now.  
Oh god ho yeeeees yes James   
And than there were white sticky liquid on his hand he panicked and .checked his phone to see if James closed the call .smearing his cum on his phone. He was safe   
His head was heavy so he just .surrendered to the void of noting .

 

-

 

 

to be continue..


	2. smeared phones and minds

Waking up ,to a an alarm clock never helps ,when you are hungover, it took every bit of energy for Jordan not to break his phone ,and just vent his fustrion on his cum smeared phone .  
He have to wake up , even if he was looking like a hobo….hobos have duties .  
Jordan could have showered but He didn’t feel like it so he wipes his phone . when he was in front of his garage when he remembered , he left his car keys at the bar and walked home .six blocks .because the bar tender was a half ass good guy ,he took his car keys and gave him his number .but didn’t offer him a ride or even called a cab for him.  
Jordan could have ,asked one of his coworker for a ride but he didn’t feel like it.  
So he walked .

Entering the office, was a big step for Jordan .he wised he had superpower ,fastforwerd this day or maybe week, or better yet life, until his death.  
Death….what a scary beautiful word .  
Death means no more ……..Jordan closed his eyes ……mumbling no more .  
-no more??  
Jordan knew the voice that echoed his words .  
\- Aleks ……what do you want ?  
Jordan doesn’t really remember when or how he was sitting at his desk. He saw that the screen was a screen saver so he must be .staring at the black screen for a good half hour. Was Aleks there all that time.  
\- I was wondering if you were up for our recording session .  
Today Jordan was different ,he needed to vent……but alekx……….looks up to him…  
He even told Jordan he wanted him ……when they were drank of cores .  
Aleks was an orphan ,and adopted .  
So what can of a sick guy would vent on aleks.  
Aleks was safe  
\- I am sorry aleks ,I cant ..  
\- Ok,Do you need anything?  
\- No  
\- Sure?  
\- Yeah  
Sweet aleks ,he saw the appeal of him why was he attractive he was an asshole,most of the time but he knew when to be soft and considered .  
Jordan starched his face so he can give aleks a smile he deserve.  
And aleks smiled back his beautiful moonless midnight coloer eyes sparkled.the blackness of his eyes were…..magnitic  
And when aleks blushed .jordan knew he was staring  
So he pulled his eyes from aleks eyes .and herad aleks steps .walking away .and then he heard .the most bueatful voice  
\- Hey fucker ,why are your cheeks red? Were you sucking jordan off HAHAHAHA  
Isn’t he just poetice. Well his voice not as much his………phrasing  
Such a colorful vocabulary consisted mostly of fuck and fucker.  
And Jordan heard the thuds of the beast ,and his heart beat faster , his hands were sweaty and the butterfly flattered in his stomach . …….he was terribly horribly disgustingly ..in love with James.  
And then ...... the thuds stopped .jordan hold his breath  
-HEY SEAMUSE  
Fuck .well you say Jordan didn’t swear but really there were no other suitable word for what he felt.  
Jordan just bite his lips as he heard their conversation.  
-hey james whats up buddy?  
\- nothing really , hey I told hordan about us being in the same creature talk  
\- nice , I am sure jordan will not FORGET  
\- if he did I WILL FUCK HIM UP.  
It was passive aggressive, but he didn’t blame them he did forget to book them together on creature talk ((accidently of couers …………….))  
And then he heard them snickering and giggling .and waling to James office and closing the door after them.  
Today well be looooooooong.


	3. long day

They were loud laughing their asses off, well james were loud..  
\- Is he trying to make me mad?  
Jordan asked himself ,  
-He is isn’t he he is trying to provoke me knowing full well I would be a pussy and never complain.  
Here you see a sine man descend to madness , as Jordan looked at the clock counting the spaces between every laugh fit James had, to countcalate how much James love Seams.  
\- Nobody is that funny he laugh ,like every .8 seconds.  
And then theire was another fit as dan walked in at jordan .  
-did you hear that Dan……  
It wasn’t even a question more of a state o fact james is loud ,has always been.  
And Jordan can see from Dan look at him, that he was mad, as in crazy .coco, bonkers.  
-what ……do you mean?  
And then another fit  
-THAT DAN DID YOU NOT HEARD THAT.  
-Jordan, its James laugh you told me you found it soothing.  
-I DIDN’T SAY SUCH A THING  
\- yea ,you did …..you told him that.  
-NO I DIDN’T DAN DON’T ARGUE WITH ME NOW .  
-WHY ARE YOU YEALLING JORDAN  
And then another fit . and Dan smiled and chuckled ,James laugh was contagious .  
Dan turned to stone when his eyes met Jordan's .  
-that’s it .  
Joran declared as he marched to his doom.  
Did he heard a (Jordan please)from Dan , he will never know

He punched James's door , it would be a big fucking law suite if it was a human …..lets be honest if it was American good thing it was (Chinese )  
.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK?  
When James yells all the office ,gather with pop corn , and fill each other on what happened .because it was a weekly event.  
James opened the door , carrying bad intentions, for the one whom knocked his door.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK HORDAN  
\- DON’T YOU HORDAN ME  
\- WHAT ?  
\- YOU KNOW WHAT  
And then their were confused looks that traveled from Seamus to James , dan to spencer ,spencer to the joes ,who they looked at dex and stephine .and then they all looked at aleks who was laughing.  
He was always weird .  
-hordan you fucker , do you have a fucking death wish. You fucking interrupted our fucking recording session .  
-well you were very loud, James.  
And then the whole office laughed. Its not like James laughs' were something new here.  
\- are you joking now .is this your way of telling us you are going to be a stand up comedian.  
Seamues said smirking his crooked smirk. Behind James.  
\- You know what seamoose its none of your business  
\- Excuse me,what did I do?  
\- Nothing Seamus. HORDAN is just being a little bitch .  
\- WELL ,JAMES …….. ITS TAKE ONE TO KNOW ONE .DON'T YOU LAUGH seamooos  
\- Don’t drag me INTO IT .Jordan  
\- Yes , Seamus has nothing to do ,with your sexual frustration. Jordan, i though you came yesterday.

The room went dead ,and they all looked at Jordan for a retort ,Jordan's eyes were wide ,and his mouth was hanging open . and one thing was clear ,Jordan did came and James heard him  
All Jordan was thinking was (did James heard me yelling his name).  
Well , James never liked suspense and was ,also a mind reader apparently because he smiled a devilish smile and said.  
\- Yes ,motherfucker . I heard yoooou.  
\- I think ,I am gonna be sick.  
Jordan side rising his hand ,looking for any comforting touch .as he bend over . aleks holded his hand as dan rubbed his back and Stephanie put a bag near his mouth to catch his vomit .  
\- Yeah,that’s what I thought  
James side .with a laugh.  
\- Come on ,don’t be a fucking asshole .  
\- Fuck you aleks  
-  
\- James why are you being like this.  
Dan asked with a stern look and James side  
\- What did I do ,MOM,he is the one that started it .ALL I SIDE WAS I HEARD EVERYTHING YESTERDAY .

\- OH GOD 

Jordan yelled

And then ,the vomit bag was full.

h


	4. 4

4…………………………

James didn’t feel bad at all.  
Jordan's ass was in front of him . bending over vomting his heart out. And then Jordan was pulled by his guarding angels Dan, stephie and aleks to his office.  
James looked around and saw the stairs, and the judgmental looks 

\- What … anyone has anything they want to share.?'  
And then the area was cleared.  
-that’s what I thought.  
James wanted to return to his office but samues was in his way .James smiled pushed him into the office .  
As the door closed behind them their lips met .seames didn’t move ,and let James do all the work sucking his lower lip.and tangling his fingers in his hair while the other hand hold his neck .James felt his receiver coldness ,but he just kept kissing him ,and then he moved his lips inches away and leaned so their forehead were touching .while both his hand on his neck , he breathed ….  
-babe wanna fuck?  
James smiled knowing full well ,that a No Is highly unlikely   
-well James , its 12 ,we are at work ,Jordan just threw up in front of us , so you can see who stupid I feel when I say ..no , thank you I am good  
\- come on , I am horny  
\- really I though people fuck when their hungry   
\- Seamus   
-James you know we are not exclusive go fuck somebody else.  
Seamus sat at his disk .looking at James a little more sympathetic when he saw his boner.  
\- You can go apologize to Jordan and then guilt him to give you head .  
\- That’s disgusting ,…………. I will never apologize to him .

 

In Jordan office aleks was rubbing Jordan's back , Dan had work to do so he want back to it after making sure his partner was okay ,and stphine left after to bring lunch.  
Aleks touch was nice , Jordan was feeling better already .  
-I cant believe it ,I didn’t think he would……  
Jordan was on his chir alex dropped on his knees and now was rubbing Jordan's thighs and looking in his eyes ,he never knew Jordan's eyes were that….colorful, a galaxy …no his eyes were like and ocean filled with emeralds. Just the perfect amount of blue and green and innocence.   
-don’t worry about it Jordan we all know James can be a fucking asshole   
\- I mean I was …..he…….  
-its okay ….its fine..  
Aleks started to lean in and he saw Jordan leaning in too (he is quite sure that both of them want a kiss)

-aleks   
\- yeah Jordan  
-Can ……i……  
Their lips were inches apart .and aleks was feeling proud of his will power to not just ravage Jordan's mouth. Jordan's lips was parting and his eyes are closing ,and alks was smarking as the kiss became more innavrutabul .  
\- Yes,…  
-HEY HOMOS WHATS UP  
OF COURES JAMES WOULD FUCKING Interrupt, of course


	5. smut

(sorry for the delay i was working on my writing skills i will write more )

author notes 

..........................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

"-WHAT THE FUCK JAMES ?"

Aelks was furies

Jordan just buried his face in his hand and grunts

\- "Ughhhhh"

\- "What bad time?"

\- "What the fuck you fucking want fucker."

\- "Whooo ,temper aleks, I had something I want to discuss with hordan"

\- "Well fucker it can Wait"

\- "No fucker it cant "

\- "James"

When Jordan spoke no body looked at him . so he stood and came between aleks and james star down

"-james can it Wait like.............10.....or like .......... 15 minutes" .

Jordan saw aleks eyes,he bite his lip"

-"or you know better yet lets talk after lunch"

\- "but hordan I want you now"

James spoke softly ,and tuggues Jordan coaler and james tiptoed and planted a kiss on a confused jordn .

\- "What kind of sick joke Is this james ."

Jordan side .toching the trlie of saliva james kiss left on his cheek

\- "Its not a joke hordan ".

Aleks felt sad because the looks between Jordan and james told him a story , a story of a poor man in love with a manwhore, and he felt obligated to let Jordan have his day brightinend, because to be fair aleks was once upon a time under james charm and well sex with james isn't bad .......jordan need this . and this is love in its purest form you just let go .

\- "I will go now ,"

\- "No aleks"

\- "Jordan, don't be silly I am coming back, promise"

And Aleks sealed his promise with long passionate kiss ,

"-have fun "

He whispered as he ,walked outside of the office closing the door behind him

James felt awkward he thought about everything until the part where they were in the same room .with privacy ,and both of them thinking about sex.

\- "well...hordan"

\- "well ....James, what is the important thing you wanna discus"

Well Jordan was a special kind of smart good with computers , awful with people

\- "Well hordan you see , I came here to fuck you "

Jordan was about to explode he needed to vent all the pile of emotions ,he needed to punch him he need to be rough

\- "James ........ "

James never heard that tone from Jordan before .he felt scared

"-what?"

"-James........"Jordan was inching closer to him

"-yes?"

And then James was pinned at the wall his mouth was being valuated by Jordan's tongue .Jordan was rough .James never took him for that . so he screamed (OH GOD) when he felt Jordan's hand grab his dick , and then he felt Jordan pulling his belt and unzipping his pants as he flipped James so his ass was offering itself to Jordan's dick .

-"wait wait "James surprised himself with his trampling voice

-" WHAT "

Jordan was mad now James didn't know what to say he went to Jordan office asking for what is about to happen but something felt wrong .

"-Jordan I think we need lube"

"- no James I am sure you are loose enough "

He felt his own pants slide to his knees . so he closed his eyes and hoped that Jordan would pussy out , as he felt his hard penis between his asscheek .

He saw the pain as a form of lighting everything was soo bright and every inch of his body surrender to Jordan

The pain was like a heartbeat it was rythimtic , he thought that Jordan wont last so he waited for that word , and then bam

"oh god james I love you I love you soo much you are my everything you make me crazy "

James moaned loudly as Jordan continued

\- "I love you ..uhhh I love yoou "

Jorden was faster with his thrust and he felt his hands around his waist Jordan was hugging him as James supported him self he felt his hands begun to feel weak so he just put his hands on Jordan's and try his best to not scream from pleaser he could swear he was in pain until that point

\- "I love you james I love you "

(I love you what a magical word) . thought James to himself

That all what Jorden said he was out in another universe , James felt intoxicated

"Faster Jordan ohhh God ughhh faster"

"I love you I love you"

"Fuck Jordan don't stop faster don't stop I am close "

"I l uhhhh lov uhhhh "

"Oh god "

"James"

"Jordan"

And then he heard a scream Jordan was a screamer

He bite his lips . as pleasure came across him in waves


	6. and this was the beginning

Jordan was whipping his cum for the second in a day is this his life now

He offered tissues for James looking at his feet

"you fuck you just raped me that hurt ..........look me in the fucking eyes"

"I am soo sorry james I am sorry .... I was .... No no I will not justify anything I am sorry "

And then he heard giggles was James laughing

He raised his eyes to meet a smiling James

"you were not bad hordan"

"james .......i .....ahh"

"just tell me I was good and let get back to work"

"you were the best thing that happened to me in a long time"

"okay easy there"

"no , that was great I feel like a man you made me feel like a man"

"Jordan , that was sex nothing else" he tasted the venom from his words and its effect on Jordan face he looked pale the light that was in his eye went off and a heavy aurora emince from him

"oh yeah sure" Jordan shrugged

"good boy"

James felt his body move on its on . he pressed his lips to Jordan's .and then he felt Jordan trying to deepen the kiss .he tasted so good ,James was getting light headed , in a panic he shoved Jordan off himself

"okay see ya " James left quickly not wanting to endure anymore awkwardness

James caught himself zoning out for the third time since his ((encounter))with Jordan

he notice how he tried to taste Jordan again by licking his lips, his taste is still there .

"hey man want anything I am going to get lunch''

Seamus was standing at the door looking down at his phone

"nah man"

"I see Jordan helped you with your ........... problem"

"fuck you Seamus"

"no fuck you later James" Seamus winked and left

The office was quiet .

James liked that silence

Being an only child ,he was just used to it .closing his eyes he felt calm wash over him .and then there were a low whistling he knew that voice .....

He felt something .... He felt happiness and a strange nostalgia like this is what his life suppose to be .Jordan whistle was his missing piece Jordan was his missing piece .

Then the whistles stopped he opened his eyes slowly

Jordan was looking right into his soul , he smiled James smiled back

"come on , lets get lunch"

"okay"

And that's all it took .


End file.
